


[完结]家庭教师（补蜂）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 大黄蜂, 拆卸 - Freeform, 补天士, 补天士 X 大黄蜂, 补蜂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]家庭教师（补蜂）

“我再说一遍，把这些题给我抄50遍。”大黄蜂叉着腰站在那里，虽然个头没有补天士高，但是气势上一点也不输。  
“想也别想，除非你跪下来喊我爸爸。”补天士把电子笔搭在鼻子和嘴巴中间，悠闲地在椅子上转了个圈。  
“我要是有你这样的儿子还不如自绝于锈海！”大黄蜂冷笑着说。  
“大黄蜂你理解错了吧，我说的你喊我爸爸。”补天士纠正说。  
“我喊你什么？”大黄蜂眯着光镜说。  
“爸爸。”补天士回答得很快。  
“哎！”大黄蜂心情很好地应了一声。  
意识到自己被耍了的小跑车顿时油压爆表。他从椅子上噌地一下站了起来，只用一只手就把大黄蜂推到了墙边，手臂扼住小节能车的颈部管线，恶狠狠地盯着他。  
大黄蜂被牢牢扼制住动弹不得，他的颈部电路在补天士坚硬的装甲下逐渐变得迟钝，外部威胁过于靠近而不断冒出警报，能量供应开始放缓，大脑模块陷入紧绷状态。他嘴唇哆嗦着说不出话来，看着补天士不断靠近的面庞，光镜前闪过一丝惊惧。  
补天士立刻把这丝惊惧收进视觉镜头里。  
如果他没看错的话，这个小节能车现在似乎在害怕？呵呵，刚才戏弄他的趾高气昂都哪儿去了？补天士忽然想到一个恶作剧的好法子。  
他放松了手上的力道，灰色的手掌盖住了大黄蜂胸甲上的车窗。  
大黄蜂惊恐地看着他的手指抠弄进自己的车窗缝隙里，指尖摸到了下面的管线，若有若无地刺激着下面的齿轮。  
“你……住手！”大黄蜂艰难地说。他甚至听到了自己换气扇加速的声音。  
补天士则为自己发现了大黄蜂的弱点而欣喜不已。终于能整一整这个整天板着脸只会给他留作业一本正经满腔学究论调的家庭教师了。说实话补天士一点也不喜欢大黄蜂，如果不是他次次跟擎天柱告状，自己也不会被关在家里学习。现在有机会出口气了，补天士哪里会轻易放弃？  
大黄蜂用尽全身的力气抬手去推他。可是补天士轻松就抓住了那只不听话的小手，他冲大黄蜂不怀好意地笑了笑，随后低头，舌尖舔上大黄蜂掌心的缝隙里。  
这太羞耻了！作为一个学侦查情报的TF，大黄蜂的手指上分布着比其他地方更多的传感节点，它们忠实地把所有的信息传递给大脑模块。  
包括现在的感觉。  
温暖湿热的舌尖在大黄蜂的掌心打着转，沿着指端的线路一一扫过，敏感的神经线路在这样的刺激下绷得直直的，手腕处的护甲不由自主地张开，向补天士展示着里面最精密的传感线路。  
那里从未被人看到过。  
“不，不要这样……”大黄蜂的面甲已经浸染了微醺般的羞红，他张着嘴，炙热的置换气体从他的胸甲下散出，那对小巧的金属唇在补天士看来竟然带了几分引诱的魔力。  
小跑车像着魔一样捧起大黄蜂的面甲，对着那对柔软的嘴唇亲了下去。  
但是没有想象中的甜美或是温情或是别的什么感觉。  
因为大黄蜂被气哭了。  
他先是咬着嘴唇忍着，但是很快就忍不住了，开始抽抽噎噎地哭起来。清洗液浸满了他的光镜，随后扑簌簌地流下来，面甲被冲刷地亮晶晶的。小黄人的肩甲不停地抖动着，哭得特别伤心。  
补天士这才意识到他的恶作剧可能有点过头了。  
“对不起，我……”他结结巴巴地说着，想帮小黄人擦去眼泪。  
大黄蜂毫不犹豫地甩了补天士一巴掌，头也不回地走了。

真不该接这个家教的活。大黄蜂本想锻炼一下自己的能力，加上对方开出的价格实在不菲，何况还是那位德高望重的擎天柱家里的孩子，想必应该不会很差。可是没想到，这个擎天柱家的儿子简直是个混世魔王。给老师的凳子上抹胶水，往老师的装甲缝隙里扔涡轮老鼠都是小儿科，他甚至还给睡着的老师面甲上画涡轮狐狸。在大黄蜂来之前，补天士气走的老师数量已经可以抵得上擎天柱在警局带的一只行动队。  
大黄蜂也是来了之后才知道这个天之骄子有多么难管。他几乎是每天时刻不停地提着精神跟他斗智斗勇。补天士看没法下手捉弄他终于消停了几天，大黄蜂还松了一口气，可是紧接着发布的考试成绩让他又开始脑模块疼。毕竟他是来做家庭教师的，提高补天士的学习成绩是第一要务。  
在他耐心把试卷上的题目仔细讲解了一遍之后，补天士依旧是一副吊儿郎当的样子，回应给他的只有两个字：“不会。”  
“哪里不会？”  
“这里不会，那里也不会。”  
“我刚才刚讲过！”  
“你的任务不就是给我讲题吗？再讲一遍！”补天士理直气壮地说。  
于是就有了最初那一幕，大黄蜂一气之下罚补天士把错题抄50遍，结果却被补天士按到墙边欺负了一通。  
大黄蜂擦干清洗液回去之后，给擎天柱写了一封信，表示自己学业紧张，不能再担任补天士的家教任务了，烦请对方另请高明。  
擎天柱的回信很快，大概也多少猜到了自己儿子的杰作。信里对大黄蜂的努力表示了感谢，并且说最近几次的家教费用还没有结算，请他明天来家里一趟，把费用结算一下。信的语言极为诚恳，礼貌。  
他们父子俩真是天差地别。  
大黄蜂嘟着嘴想。然后又使劲抹了抹自己的嘴唇，还拿清洗剂洗了好几遍。

今天下课之后大黄蜂就赶来了。他想尽快结束在擎天柱家的家教工作，再也不想见到那个讨人厌的小跑车的嘴脸了。  
开门的是补天士。  
“你在家啊。”大黄蜂一脸‘早知道你在我就等会儿再来了’的表情。“你爸爸在吗？”  
“我爸没在，快进来，我有东西给你看。”补天士急忙把大黄蜂拉进来。  
“我没兴趣看。今天是你爸爸约我过来的，我结清费用就会走，你忙你的，我自己待会儿。”大黄蜂委婉地表示自己不想见补天士。  
“你要辞职吗？”补天士立刻变得沮丧起来。“你生我气了？”  
大黄蜂懒得跟他多说什么。“学校很忙，以后我不过来了。你再找个家教老师吧。”  
“你就是生气了！”补天士大声地说。“你生气我那天亲你了对吧？”  
大黄蜂气得面甲发红。“你还好意思说？”  
补天士立刻声音软下去，他拉住大黄蜂的手，讨好地说：“对不起，我知道错了，你别生气了。我不喜欢我爸爸找的别的老师，我就要你教我。”  
大黄蜂甩开他的手：“我想你没听懂我的意思。我以后不会再来了。”  
“我跟你赔罪！”补天士忽然想起了什么，立刻跑回自己的房间，又探出脑袋说：“你在这儿等我一下，马上就好！”  
大黄蜂翻了下光镜，坐在沙发上等擎天柱回来。

房门响动了一下。  
“擎天柱？”大黄蜂往门口看去，但是没人。  
是补天士的房间门开了。没看到小跑车，只有橘红色的手臂伸了出来，冲大黄蜂招呼着。“蜂蜂，快来！”  
他在搞什么鬼？  
不过多少有点好奇，大黄蜂慢慢向补天士的房间走去。

他刚进到房间，忽然被补天士拉了过去，还关上了门。等大黄蜂定神看清补天士的时候，他愣了一下。  
眼前的TF是补天士……吧？  
橘红色的涂装，黄色的头雕尖角，光滑的颈部连接管线，线条流畅的扰流板，还有那双莹蓝色的光学镜。  
这分明是补天士。  
可是又不是。  
因为他身上穿着的一身极为繁琐极为华丽极为花里胡哨的——女仆装。  
还带蕾丝的。还有吊带袜。  
“补天士，你……”大黄蜂在词语库里搜了半天也找不到合适的词语形容。  
补天士开心地提着裙角转了个圈：“怎么样，好看吗？”  
大黄蜂想说什么鬼，可是普神在上，其实还是有那么一点好看的。他不能违背自己的良心。  
“好……好看。”  
“我就知道你会喜欢的！”补天士更高兴了，把后背拱到大黄蜂面前。“你帮我系一下后面的蝴蝶结，我够不到。”  
大黄蜂怀疑擎天柱在造补天士的火种时可能不小心把大脑模块掉在了地上。  
他僵硬着手指给补天士系上了那个繁杂华贵的蝴蝶结。就在最后一下就要系好的时候，忽然大黄蜂灵敏的接收器里听到了一声响动。  
门开了。  
不是补天士的房门，而是大门。  
“擎天柱回来了！”  
“我爸回来了！”  
两个人几乎同时叫了出来。  
补天士最先反应过来，他急乎乎地把身上的女仆装往下扯。大黄蜂也迅速反应过来，急忙帮着补天士一起往下脱。可惜这身女仆装实在太繁琐了，穿上不容易，脱下来更不容易。两个人越忙越错，带子被打成了死结。  
擎天柱的声音响了起来：“通天晓，请进。”  
“什么，老通也来了？”补天士更慌了。  
“大哥，你今天怎么了，开会的时候头一次见你走神。有什么事吗？”通天晓的声音。  
“补天士今天又气走了一位家庭教师。”擎天柱觉得大脑模块疼。  
“想不到在警局一向雷厉风行的大哥也有头疼的时候。”  
“你过来，我让你看看他这次的考试卷。”擎天柱说着，脚步声渐渐走近。  
他们要来补天士的房间！  
补天士吓坏了，环顾了一圈房间，一把拉开衣柜的门跳了进去，看大黄蜂没动，又急急地向他招手：“快进来啊蜂蜂！”  
大黄蜂疑惑地说：“你干嘛？”  
补天士说：“我不能让我爸看见我穿成这样！快跟我躲进来！”  
大黄蜂说：“你躲就算了，我为什么要躲？”  
补天士更急了：“我不在家，你怎么进来的？我爸看见你更说不清了！先躲进来！”  
大黄蜂没办法，只好跟着补天士一起跳进衣柜里。  
补天士刚刚关上门，擎天柱和通天晓就推门进来了。  
“你看，这次的试卷简直惨不忍睹。”擎天柱把一张数据板递给通天晓。后者的眉头明显皱了起来。  
衣柜的门有一点缝隙，补天士和大黄蜂缩在里面，能看到外面的动静。  
之所以用“缩”，是因为衣柜的空间真的没多大。里面还有一堆补天士的各色涂装装甲，差不多占了大半个柜子的空间。大黄蜂只能紧紧地贴着衣柜板，补天士趴在他的胸口上。  
他离我太近了。大黄蜂不满地想，随后又往后退了退。  
补天士立刻又往前挤了挤。  
大黄蜂感觉手摸到了什么瓶子，他随手拿起来，借着柜门的缝隙看了看。  
一瓶亮粉色的接口保护漆。  
变态。居然用亮粉色来涂接口。大黄蜂撇了撇嘴。  
补天士说：“蜂蜂你那是什么表情？你看不起亮粉色？”  
“没什么。”大黄蜂不想跟他说话。  
补天士又往前挤了挤，几乎面甲贴到大黄蜂的脖颈上。“你想不想看看我现在用的接口保护色。”  
大黄蜂吓得差点撞到后背的板子，补天士手疾眼快地抱住了他，顺手把他拉得离自己更近。  
“想不想看看我现在的接口保护色？”补天士脖颈上的蕾丝装饰在大黄蜂眼前晃来晃去。  
“不想。”大黄蜂压抑着声音，毕竟衣柜门有缝隙，他不想被擎天柱看到引发什么奇怪的想法。该怎么才能出去呢？只能等擎天柱离开吗？  
大黄蜂想得有点入神。  
补天士看得也有点入神。  
虽然一刻也没停想捉弄小黄人的想法，但是补天士也承认，大黄蜂长得很好看。  
这种好看不是那种软萌啊，可爱啊之类的好看。  
而是一种，独立的，孤傲的，即便弱小但也没有丝毫怯懦的好看。  
简直让人非常想把他——弄哭。  
补天士于是继续百折不挠地往大黄蜂身上挤。  
“你干什么？”大黄蜂生气又不敢大声训斥。  
“后面东西挤我。”补天士随口撒谎。  
大黄蜂没办法，只好容忍补天士的手在他腰间紧紧地抱住。他侧过头去不看小跑车得意的嘴脸，可是却也能清晰感觉到补天士的嘴巴已经贴到了他的脖颈管线上，呼出来的置换气体吹在他的传感器上，带来一阵难耐的痒痒。  
忍，忍，忍。  
终于忍不住了，大黄蜂实在痒的难耐，叫了一声。  
补天士没来得及捂住他的发声器。  
擎天柱还在和通天晓看试卷。  
柜子里的两个人嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。  
补天士直接亲了上来。他抱住大黄蜂的腰间，手指轻柔地在上面抚摸。金属管线带给他绝佳的手感，在他的手指带动下，小黄人腰间管线上的光带一条条亮了起来。  
大黄蜂惊呆了。这是补天士第二次对他无礼。他愤怒起来，挣扎着要把补天士推开。  
内线里忽然蹦出来一条消息。  
“别出声，不然会被我爸看到的。”  
大黄蜂瞪着补天士。  
补天士回给他一个阳光灿烂的微笑。  
他笑起来的时候，倒也没那么让人讨厌。  
补天士湿润的舌头滑进他的嘴里，轻巧地逗弄起他的舌尖。大黄蜂想紧紧闭住牙齿，但是补天士在他腰间轻轻一掐，就顺利攻破了小黄人的防线。灵活的小舌舔舐着他的牙齿，舌尖扫过口腔里的金属粘膜，吮吸着他口腔里的甜蜜。大黄蜂渐渐被他压在身下，每一块被补天士抚摸过的装甲都开始发烫，隐藏的管线里迸出激烈的电火花，一波热意开始自他的齿轮中升起，在补天士抚摸他的装甲缝隙时，它们就顺着神经电路流窜，把压抑的愉悦传递给他的处理器。  
补天士喘着粗气放开了他。  
大黄蜂的置换状况和冷却状况也同样不容乐观。  
他们的脖颈上挂着冷凝液，面甲上是犹如初尝高纯一般的生涩。  
“我那天亲你的手，你喜欢吗？”补天士额头抵着大黄蜂的额头问。  
大黄蜂能清楚地感受到对方温热的装甲。  
“怎么会喜欢？”他把头扭到一边。  
“那为什么你当时面甲红了？”补天士不依不饶地问。  
“谁被突然亲了都是这个反应吧！”  
“那就是说，你也不讨厌我咯？”补天士高兴地说。  
“不算很讨厌。”大黄蜂补充。  
“那我能再亲亲你吗？”补·不要面甲·天·死皮赖脸·士说。  
“你别得寸进尺啊！”大黄蜂急忙捂住自己的嘴。  
补天士的视线落到了大黄蜂的脖颈上。那里的能量管线看起来美味极了。  
带着甜蜜的吻落在脖颈间，补天士细细地品尝，从容不迫地啃咬小元件，抚以手指温柔的抚摸，沿着脖颈下滑到黄色的胸甲上，在车玻璃的缝隙上画着圈。大黄蜂的喉管里发出满足的咕噜声，他试着把手放在补天士的后背，像是寻找什么安慰一样抓着那里的扰流板。  
大黄蜂的处理器里响起了警报，红色的警示框开始占据他的视线。可他什么也顾不了，浓烈的热意在他的装甲下方燃烧，炽热的电流几乎要把他的神经融化。他渐渐控制不住自己的发声器。  
不能叫出声！不然会被发现的！  
补天士反应迅速地把手指塞进大黄蜂的嘴里。所有的呻吟都被堵了回去。这次大黄蜂没有拒绝补天士，他握住橘红色的手掌，生涩地把手指含进嘴里，在对方的带动下，金属舌跟着搅动，电解液从他的嘴角流出，滴落在脖颈的缝隙里。  
“你太棒了蜂蜂！”  
内线里忽然传来补天士的赞美，大黄蜂不由得再次涨红了面甲。  
“说真的，我好想听你在我下面的声音。”  
补天士一边毫不脸红地传着内线，一边故意轻咬着大黄蜂的脖颈。大黄蜂气恼地在他手指上咬了一口。  
“嘶！”补天士指尖一痛，差点叫出来。  
大黄蜂用唇形说：“活该。”  
补天士抽出手指看了看，尖尖的小虎牙上闪着寒光。  
“你要对这根手指好一点。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“因为它会好好抚慰你的小嘴。”  
“什么？”  
没等大黄蜂反应过来，补天士就把他推倒在柜板上，用力吻住他。带着侵略性的吻落在大黄蜂的唇间。补天士捏住大黄蜂的下巴，迫使小黄人仰起脖颈迎合他，不顾一切地在他的舌上留下自己的印记。  
大黄蜂的装甲逐渐松开，隐秘的缝隙暴露出来。他的浑身都在发烫，补天士的热情好像一团火一样包裹着他，大脑模块里晕晕沉沉的。直到他感到那双捣乱的手滑到了他的对接面板上，在那里来回游移，刺激他的管线，探寻大腿顶端的缝隙。  
“不行，补天士！住手！”因为嘴巴被补天士堵着，大黄蜂只好拼命扭动躲避着发内线给身上的家伙。  
可惜他的扭动在补天士看来更像是欲拒还迎。  
补天士摸索到了暗扣，灰黑色的对接面板被他拆了下来，示威一般地在大黄蜂眼前晃了晃。  
大黄蜂在内线里张口大骂。可是他只来得及骂出第一句。  
因为补天士已经把手指伸进了他的对接通道里。  
紧密的通道感受到了异物的入侵，立刻收缩起来，想要抵抗这个家伙。补天士屈起指节，按到一个传感节点上，轻轻刮了刮。  
大黄蜂立刻觉得一阵刺痛感通过指尖向他全身线路传递。即便是有了电解液的润滑，但是第一次被人造访的地方还是因为紧张而无法分泌润滑液，大黄蜂痛得皱起眉头，紧紧咬着牙齿，几乎要哭出来。  
“蜂蜂，你放松，我动不了……”补天士后悔自己的动作太急了，他轻吻着大黄蜂因为疼痛而抽泣的光镜，另一只手耐心地抚摸着他。  
干涩的触感慢慢消退了，补天士奖励地亲了亲小黄人的小角，在内部旋转着手指，揉捏着敏感的节点。金属内壁在他和缓的动作下慢慢舒展开，褶皱里隐藏的节点也越来越多地被补天士发现。  
“都已经这么湿了……看来你也想要了是不是？”补天士用无比温柔的眼神看着大黄蜂，内线里却是十分色情的调戏。  
大黄蜂赌气闭上光镜不理他。  
补天士不以为意，他的舌头在大黄蜂胸甲上游走，轻而易举就找到了能让小黄人缴械投降的地方。他尽情地探索着品尝着身下的这个黄色机体，在他每一处能攻破的地方留下自己的痕迹。大黄蜂挣扎着，臀部装甲收得紧紧的，小个子浑身线路热得烫手，却还死死地咬住嘴唇不敢出声。  
直到补天士的手指探到了最尽头一个细小的零件时，大黄蜂的面甲上忽然呈现出一种混合着痛苦和快感的表情，他瞪大了光镜，嘴唇不停地哆嗦着，大滴大滴的冷凝液渗了出来，面甲上满是醉人的红晕。  
补天士爱死这个表情了。  
他飞快地抽出手指，解锁自己的对接设备，对准那个温暖的接口，噗嗤一声，已经充能完毕的输出管凶狠地插进，整根没入。  
大黄蜂忽然控制不住地发出一声呻吟，补天士来不及阻止他，声音已经从柜门里传了出去。  
擎天柱好像听到了，他疑惑地看了看周围。“通天晓，你听到什么声音了吗？”  
大黄蜂吓坏了，在极度惊吓之下，他的内壁紧紧绞住补天士的管子，金属层和管身纹路有了剧烈的摩擦。  
“我的天啊蜂蜂，你简直——太棒了！”补天士满足地长出了一口气。对接设备带来的快感让他几乎大脑宕机。  
然而擎天柱还在四处张望，不过好在通天晓没注意，他指着数据板上一处说：“大哥你看，这道题是不是老师判错了？”  
擎天柱的注意力于是再次回到试卷上。  
大黄蜂悬着的火种终于放了下来。可是他还没来得及喘口气，补天士已经开始了在他体内的抽送。大黄蜂极力把所有的呻吟都压抑在喉管里，他的双手被补天士牢牢地压制住，大腿挂在小跑车的腰间颤抖着，他竭力想平复自己的置换频率，可是却在补天士的攻势下一败涂地溃不成军。  
“补……补天士！”大黄蜂在内线里带着哭腔。“太快，太快了！……我会被你撞坏的！”  
始作俑者连连答应，输出管的抽插却丝毫没停。他急切地品尝着身下的机体，在大黄蜂意乱情迷之际啃咬着他最敏感的胸甲，舌尖把里面整齐的线路弄得一塌糊涂，每一个齿轮都被弄得湿漉漉的。粗大的凶器在大黄蜂紧窄的通道里横冲直撞，带着毫无节制的气势碾压着弱小的节点。  
大黄蜂的机体温度已经循环报警。过多的热量从两人对接设备相连处散发出来，电流沿着彼此的线路流淌奔涌，噼里啪啦冒出的火花夹杂着快感风一般地席卷了他的处理器。而这种疯狂的快感，在他感到补天士的管身顶端顶开他的油箱入口时达到了顶峰。  
大黄蜂重重地把头向后仰去，电流裹挟着快感淹没了他的处理器，子系统瞬间短路，光学镜前一片亮白色，火一样炽热的液体灌满了他的油箱，腹甲甚至被撑满隆起了一个弯弯的弧度。  
过了几秒钟，大黄蜂的光学镜才慢慢重启。浑身的线路疼得像被火烧过一样，接口处动一下就能感觉到粘腻的液体流出来。  
而补天士，这个嬉皮笑脸的家伙还趴在他身上，正笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
“接口都磨花了……可是里面还在吸着我的管子不让我出来……”  
大黄蜂决定装死。  
不认识他。  
擎天柱和通天晓不知什么时候已经出去了，外面一片安静。  
“快，起来！……我要去清洗室。”大黄蜂艰难地开口，发声器里像有钝刀划过一样生涩。  
补天士眨眨光镜。“我觉得衣柜里很刺激，蜂蜂喜欢在清洗室做吗？”  
大黄蜂抓着那瓶接口保护漆就丢到了补天士欠揍的面甲上。  
亮粉色的。

“现在，把这些题给我抄50遍。”大黄蜂叉着腰站在那里，虽然个头没有补天士高，但是气势上一点也不输。  
“没问题。”补天士顺从地抓起笔就开始写。  
坐在沙发里看报纸的擎天柱看着书房里的这一幕倍感欣慰。  
这小子总算肯听家庭教师的话了。  
补天士在内线里悄悄地说：“蜂蜂，我要做100遍。”  
大黄蜂还在给他批改作业，想也没想地回复：“好啊，那就做100遍。爱做题是好事。”  
补天士看着小黄人认真看题的表情，视线往下落到灰黑色的对接面板上，嘴角扯出一个十分不怀好意的笑。


End file.
